


Sexy and I Know It

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gym, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt works out. Sebastian notices and approaches him in the gym locker room after. Shower sex ensues. I blame this on Chris Colfer's arms. Written for the lovely shnks on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy and I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabby (Shnks); Prompt was : Kurt/Chris holding and fucking someone (Darren/Blaine/anyone) against a wall because arms.

Kurt’s muscles were aching by the time he finally hit the showers after a long workout at the gym near his office. A difficult (read: homophobic asshole) client had really pissed him off today at work and he’d taken his frustration out on the rowing machine, single mindedly accumulating meters until his lungs were screaming. By the time he’d stopped seeing red, Kurt was shocked by not only how many meters he’d rowed, but the pace he’d been going and decided that he probably needed to call it quits if he wanted to be able to move the next day. 

He headed to the locker room and started began to undress, when he heard a whistle from behind him. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Really?” he said dryly, not even bothering to turn around as he finished undressing and wrapped a towel around his waist, small zippered pouch of toiletries in hand. “I don’t know who you think you are, but—” 

He stopped mid sentence when he turned and saw who it was. 

 

“Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to say something? I mean, we haven’t seen in each other in almost what, 10 years? Hello would seem appropriate.” His “admirer’s” green eyes sparkled with amusement as Kurt tried to collect himself. 

“Sebastian, I don’t think you have any right to talk about proper greetings when your idea of a hello is whistling at me while I’m trying to take a shower.” 

Sebastian shrugged. “I know a hot ass when I see one, and I don’t see a problem with letting you know that.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’d say it was nice to see you, but I’m not really into lying. Hopefully I won’t run into you for at least another month.” He started walking towards the showers, not giving Sebastian a second glance. That was a mistake, for he was completely unprepared for Sebastian to grab him and pin him against the wall. 

“And what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kurt gasped, trying to ignore the way the his heart was throbbing in his chest. He didn’t hate Sebastian anymore so, no, he wasn’t mad, but this was…unexpected. And exciting. And probably had everything to do with the massive amounts of post-work out endorphins coursing through his system. 

“Convincing you that you should be a little happier to see me.” 

Kurt arched an eyebrow. “And just how are you—” 

Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt’s, softly at first, waiting to see how Kurt would react. When Kurt didn’t protest, he deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned into his mouth, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be annoyed as he felt the first tinglings of desire start to settle inside of him. 

When they broke apart panting, Kurt saw the triumph in Sebastians eyes and decided that it wouldn’t do. There was no way he was going to let that smirky meerkat win (although he had to admit that Sebastian had become even  _more_ attractive with age).

“Still pissed off you ran into me?” 

Kurt shook his head. “You’re barely tolerable. And you’ve interrupted my shower routine. You owe me.” 

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. “And what exactly does that mean?” 

“I assume you carry condoms and lube?” Kurt countered, not directly answering the question. 

“You don’t?” 

“Unlike you, I don’t consider every moment of my life as an opportunity to find someone to fuck.” 

Sebastian just laughed. “Then you’re missing out, princess. So how do you want me to fuck you? I know you’ve thought about it before.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed for one of the stalls near the back of the shower room. He knew Sebastian would be following him, supplies in tow. He turned the water on nice and hot like he liked it and stepped under the spray, muscles soothed by the water as it cascaded over his skin. He moved aside when Sebastian joined him, a questioning look on his face. 

“We’re not going to fuck when I’m dirty,” Kurt pouted. 

Sebastian just grinned. “Some things never change.” 

Kurt smiled back and made quick work of rinsing the sweat from his hair and body, not so subtly ogling Sebastian (and more specifically, Sebastian’s chiseled abs, fantastically long legs and admittedly impressive, half-hard cock). Once he felt clean enough, Kurt pushed Sebastian against the wall and kissed away his protests about the cold tile. 

“Aren’t we in the wrong position for me to fuck your brains out?” Sebastian whispered against Kurt’s neck, his hands tight around Kurt’s hips, steadying him as Kurt arched his back to give Sebastian better access. 

“We would be,” Kurt said, “If that was how this was going to happen.” 

“You want to fuck me?” Sebastian said disbelievingly. 

“That’s kind of how this works. You can either swallow your pride and let me  fuck you till you can’t see straight or walk out of here hard and aching. It’s up to you.” 

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but he recovered quickly. “What makes you think that’s what I want?” 

“I know when I have the upper hand,” Kurt said softly, placing his hands over Sebastian’s where they were still resting lightly on his hips. “I know you want it. I saw the way you were looking at me, I saw you licking your lips while staring at my cock.” 

Sebastian gasped as Kurt brought their hands up suddenly, pinning Sebastian’s hands to the wall. He pushed back experimentally, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Briefly, his eyes flickered to Kurt’s toned arms and he bit his lip. 

“I grew up a little,” Kurt teased, noticing where Sebastian’s eyes had gone. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian said brokenly. “I’d noticed.” 

Kurt’s smile widened. He knew that he’d won, but he couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next. “You want me to hold you up against this wall and fuck you?” 

“Oh god,” Sebastian moaned. “Yes,  _yes_.” 

Kurt pulled his lips away from where he was sucking a mark into Sebastian’s collarbone. “Then beg for it.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Kurt pulled away and turned his up to lock eyes with Sebastian. “Do you think this is something I would joke about?” 

“N-no,” Sebastian stuttered out. 

“Then you better start talking. And what did you with the lube you were supposed to bring?” 

Sebastian nodded his head toward the hook on which his toiletry bag was hanging. Kurt pressed firmly on Sebastian’s hands, clearly indicating that he was not to move while Kurt went digging in the bag. When he was satisfied he had everything he needed, Kurt turned back to Sebastian who was  _waiting_ for him, just like Kurt had implied he should. It was delicious. 

“Good boy,” Kurt said teasingly, reveling at the flash in Sebastian’s eyes. 

“Now where were we?” Kurt said faux-thoughtfully. “Oh right, you were supposed to beg for my cock.” 

Sebastian gritted his teeth and nodded tightly. “Fuck me.” 

“That sounds more like a command. If you want me to put the effort in, the least you could do is ask nicely,” Kurt said with far more calm and poise than he felt. He honestly didn’t know how much more of this he could take. This game he was playing with Sebastian was driving him to the edge and he just wanted to get his cock inside of him as soon as possible. 

Sebastian’s face softened a little and he closed his eyes, resting his head back against the tile. “Please, Kurt. Just…stop toying with me,” he said, the hint of a beg in his voice. It wasn’t quite what Kurt had been looking for, but there was still time. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Kurt whispered as he crowded up against Sebastian and pressed a slick finger to his rim. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian groaned. “That’s it, come on…” 

But Kurt ignored him, only rubbing slow , tight circles around the tight puckered ring. “I told you what you had to do if you wanted me to fuck you.” 

“Please,” Sebastian said brokenly, eyes shut tight. “Please fuck me,” he whispered. 

Kurt couldn’t muffle the little groan that spilled out at how  _desperate_ Sebastian seemed for it. “Look at me.” 

Sebastian’s eyes popped open, so vividly green at this close distance. 

“Tell me what you want, Sebastian.” 

“Fuck me,” Sebastian repeated, more confident this time. “Please, I need your fingers, your cock,  _please…”_

“God…” Kurt said slowly. “So hot. I think you’ve earned this, at least.” He slid two of his fingers into Sebastian all at once, relishing the tight squeeze of his muscles. 

“Yesss,” Sebastian hissed, already moving his hips and trying to get Kurt’s fingers deeper. 

“For someone who complains so much about getting fucked you seem awfully used to it,” Kurt commented as he easily pumped his fingers in and out of Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian shrugged, a smiled interrupting the blissed out smile on his face. “You’d be surprised.” 

Kurt simply replied by adding more lube to his fingers and pressing in a third while he nipped gently at Sebastian’s kiss-red lips. 

“Kurt, fuck me, please fuck me, I need your cock in me  _now,”_ Sebastian demanded, rocking down on Kurt’s fingers. 

“There,” Kurt purred. “That’s what I was looking for.” 

He pulled his fingers out and tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, sliding it over himself and slathering his cock with lube. “You want it?” he asked one more time nudging his cock between Sebastian’s legs and sliding it against his wet, open hole. 

“Mmm, fuck,  _yes,”_ Sebastian moaned. 

Kurt grinned and leaned into kiss Sebastian, hot and dirty. “You can move your hands now. Around my neck.” He slid his hands down Sebastian’s sleek, wet body and around until he had a nice firm grip on Sebastian’s thighs. 

Sebastian looked at him in confusion. “What—holy  _shit!”_ he exclaimed as Kurt picked him up pressed him against the wall. 

“Oh my  _god,”_ Sebastian laughed, automatically wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist and holding him close for support. "I didn't think you meant you were actually going to pick me up and hold me against the wall....fuck this is hot." 

Kurt grinned. “Now you’re surprised.” 

“I’ve been surprised since this whole thing started,” Sebastian admitted. “Can we talk about this later? Pretty sure you were about to fuck me.” 

“Only because you were begging for it,” Kurt teased, lifting Sebastian up and briefly bringing one hand down to line them up. 

“Are you serious?” Sebastian whispered, clearly impressed by the display of strength. 

“I work out,” Kurt teased as he finally got it right and began to inch forward. 

“Mmm,  _Kurt,”_ Sebastian all but purred. “You’re so fucking  _big.”_

“Yeah,  _shit,_ do you need me to slow down?” Kurt wanted more than anything to just let gravity do its work and sheathe his cock in the tight heat of Sebastian’s body, but he also wanted this to be good for Sebastian. 

“I’m not a fucking virgin,” Sebastian scoffed. “And I’ve taken bigger.” 

Thoughts of Sebastian on his knees, moaning around a huge cock stole through Kurt’s brain before he could stop them, and  _God_ they were hot. He forced himself not to think of how good Sebastian would look with a huge cock stretching his ass open, because Kurt needed to make sure Sebastian came before he lost it.  “Is that a challenge?” Kurt said smirking, not holding onto Sebastian quite as tightly and letting him slide down nice and slow, until Kurt was nearly all the way inside of him. 

“Move, please,  _please,”_ Sebastian said desperately as Kurt held him there, slowly grinding their bodies together. 

“I’m inside of you—that’s all you said you wanted,” Kurt reminded him. 

“I distinctly remember telling you I wanted you to  _fuck_ me,” Sebastian countered, wriggling and pressing, trying to see if he could get any leverage and do the job himself, but he found that he was completely at Kurt’s mercy. 

Sebastian moaned miserably as Kurt continued his slow pace, barely inching out of him with each motion. He leaned to press his lips against Kurt’s ear. “Please fuck me, Kurt. I know you want to, I know you love how I’m so hot, so desperate for you.” 

Kurt gasped and shivered as Sebastian’s words flowed over him. Sebastian took note of that and knew that he’d had the right idea—Kurt clearly appreciated dirty talk, and Sebastian was going to use that to his advantage. 

“I knew it was you when I whistled at you—I saw you working out earlier, saw how fucking hot you’ve gotten and I knew I wanted you any way I could have you. I came in here and fucking waited for you.” 

“D-did you?” Kurt stuttered out, hips halting their motion. 

“ _Fuck,_ please don’t stop!” Sebastian begged. “But yeah, I did. I waited for you, wanted you to fuck me so bad, Kurt. “

Kurt  _growled_ a little and pulled Sebastian up before sinking him down on his cock again. 

“Mmm, yes,  _yes,_ fuck me, fill me up,” Sebastian moaned, licking around the shell of Kurt’s ear as his body jolted with the increased force and pace of Kurt’s thrust’s. 

“Jesus, you’re so hot for it,” Kurt bit out as he thrust his hips up faster.

Sebastian pressed his head against the wall, shivering when Kurt leaned in to suck and bite at his exposed throat. 

“Yes, yes, I’m so hot for you, you’re so fucking hot and strong,  _fuck,_ I can’t even believe we’re doing this right now,” Sebastian confessed, trailing a hand over Kurt’s hard, flexed bicep as Kurt continued to rut into him. 

“Does that turn you on? You like me pressing you against the wall, all hot and helpless while I  _fuck. you. senseless?”_ Kurt growled, emphasizing each of the word with a sharp, hard thrust.

“ _Y_ es…” Sebastian whined, feeling dangerously close as Kurt fucked him hard and fast, his cock occasionally brushing along Sebastian’s prostate and sending random jolts of searing hot ecstasy through him.

“You wanna come, don’t you?” Kurt mumbled against Sebastian’s neck, where he’d returned to re-mark the places he’d already bitten and kissed. Sebastian knew he’d have bruises for days.

“God, yes,” Sebastian answered, closing his eyes and focusing on the intense pleasure building up inside of him. Kurt reangled their bodies just so, and Sebastian’s cock was trapped perfectly between them getting friction while Kurt fucked him deep. It was becoming too much. “Kurt,  _fuck,_ I’m gonna come,  _please, please_ say I can come?” 

“Yes,  _fuck,_ do it!” Kurt all but shouted, his grip tightening on Sebastian’s ass as he jerked into his tight body a few more times before also coming, harder than he had in ages. 

Once he could breathe again, Kurt realized three things. First, the water had gone lukewarm. Second, his arms were fucking  _sore._ Third, there was absolutely no reason that he and Sebastian should still be softly kissing and they damn sure shouldn’t be  _nuzzling_ one another. 

Kurt turned his head delicately and lifted Sebastian off of him. 

“That was….” he started. 

“Fucking  _incredible,”_ Sebastian finished, a small blissful smile on his lips.

Kurt had to agree. Although he had certainly grown out of his shy, “don’t watch those kind of movies” ways, Kurt had never really been into hookups. And definitely not in semi-public areas. “So…Sebastian…I uhm…this was super hot, but I have to confess that I usually don’t fuck people out of nowhere.” 

Sebastian laughed softly. “So what made you change your mind with me?” 

Kurt shrugged. “You just looked so… _smug._ Like you knew you were going to embarrass me or get the upper hand, and well, I just couldn’t let you have that.” 

“Looks to me like we both lucked out,” Sebastian murmured. “You got plans for the rest of the night?” 

Kurt shrugged, seemingly casual, but inside he was wondered where exactly this was going. 

“Wanna get dinner?” 

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. He’d been expecting an invitation for round two, not dinner. “Uh…sure. What exactly does that mean to you?” 

Sebastian shrugged. “That you fucked the hell out of me after a really intense workout so i’m really ridiculously hungry.” 

“Oh.” Kurt couldn’t help but feel a little let down. 

“It also means…that we could totally catch up. And maybe go for round two tomorrow night.” 

Kurt grinned. “In that case…dinner sounds great.” 


End file.
